


Better than chemistry

by heismyfirstolive (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Skipping Class, cas has tattoos wowee, hot sexy making out in empty classrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heismyfirstolive





	Better than chemistry

“That was absolutely a one time thing.”

“Liar. You  _want_  me.”

Dean glared at Castiel with all the venom he could muster. “May I remind you that we mutually agreed to pretend that what happened –  _never happened_.” Dean quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening, before adding, “I seem to remember that  _you_  were the one who suggested that in the first place.”

Castiel merely rolled his eyes in boredom. “That was before I decided ten minutes ago that _I'm_ horny as hell and _you're_ a pretty good lay.”

Dean simultaneously choked on his own saliva and slammed his hand hard into the locker next to his own open one. “Dammit, Castiel! You can't just say stuff like that!” When he had regained control of his own breathing and Castiel's annoying smirk was somewhat less annoying, Dean muttered, “And we didn't actually have sex.”

Leaning nonchalantly against the wall of grey lockers, Castiel raised one pierced eyebrow and whispered “It was pretty sexy though, right? Hot, drunken making out in a locked closet at a house party; it's like every teenage boy's wet dream.” When Dean offered no response other than another pissed off frown, Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his messy, black hair. The fluorescent lighting in the hall highlighted briefly a shock of dyed blue that Dean definitely did not find ridiculously attractive. “Look. Truth is. That agreement we came to? I honestly thought it was necessary, that it... Mattered whether or not people found out. We're not exactly a perfect match, I mean you're...”

“A nerd.”

“...and I'm...”

“A dick.”

Cas chuckled and looked down at his feet. He was definitely a dick, but he was also intriguing and enigmatic and a whole lot of other words that Dean opted not to look into at that time.

“You could say that. But  _Dean_ ,” Cas drew out the vowels in Dean's name so that he was basically whining, “I have chemistry next which I hate passionately and I'd much rather find an empty janitor's closet and make out with you in it.”

“Jesus-” Dean's books, which he had previously been trying to arrange in his already fastidiously tidy locker, fell to the floor with a loud crash, as once again Castiel had surprised his muscles into momentarily not working. And because Castiel was, in fact, a colossal dick, he just stood by and laughed as Dean bent down to gather his books. His height disadvantage meant that Dean was only able to scowl at Castiel's Doc Marten's, but he hoped that it had the same effect.

Standing up and doing his best to neaten up his rumpled shirt and slacks, Dean found himself once again under the hot gaze of Castiel's too-blue eyes. He had decided not long after the party that it was Castiel's eyes that really sealed the deal that night. Sure, the painful social awkwardness and subsequent beer and whiskey may have been contributing factors, but it was only the eyes that Dean remembered the next morning.

“As I'm sure I've already made pretty clear, there is no way I'm skipping class just so you can cop a feel,” Dean hissed, making sure to lower his voice at the end of his sentence.

To Dean's eternal chagrin, Castiel just grinned and stepped close enough to Dean that he could easily make out the subtle black make-up outlining Castiel's eyes and the light glinting off his eyebrow and nose piercings. And damn it if that wasn't just the hottest thing.

Castiel must have noticed the flush Dean felt creep over his cheeks, or perhaps his pupils were as blown with lust as Castiel's were, because he just leant closer to Dean and breathed out across his cheek, “Oh Dean, we both know that's not  _exactly_  true.”

Dean actually whimpered which was all kinds of embarrassing, but Castiel had sneakily placed both hands on Dean's hips and was pressing his lips to Dean's cheek almost chastely, so what was a guy to do?

Apparently, Dean's solution was to give up all futile attempts at resisting temptation and follow Castiel as he wound through the growing crowds of students, hand firmly clasped with Dean's. Dean would've thought it was cute, the whole hand-holding and casting-demure-looks-over-his-shoulder thing Castiel was doing, if he believed Castiel was actually capable of anything resembling cute. Really, Dean mused, the guy was one scythe away from being the Grim Reaper, in that he wore a lot of black and probably thought about death a lot.  _Probably_.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand once before pulling him through a door that lead not to a janitor's closet but an empty classroom. Seeing Dean's wary glance, Castiel chuckled and assured him “I checked. No classes here for the rest of the day,” before locking the door behind them both.

Shocked both that Castiel had actually researched a location for this ostensibly spontaneous make-out session, and that he apparently thought they would require the room until school ended several hours later, Dean huffed a laugh and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, suddenly nervous.

“It's okay, Dean. I'll take care of you.” Dean looked up in surprise to see Castiel standing very close and smiling kindly, although there was no mistaking the fire burning behind his eyes.

Castiel placed his hands once more on Dean's hips, this time gripping harder and pulling Dean so their bodies were flush. Dean felt waves of heat, unsure if they were from Castiel or his own body.

Praying that his palms weren't sweating too much, Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks in his hands and brought their faces together for a slow, searching kiss. Dean felt a moan vibrate through Castiel to him, and returned one of his own when Castiel began grinding his crotch into Dean's, aligning their hard lengths deliciously.

“Cas...”

“Fuck, _Dean_.” The words seemed to spur Castiel into action; he backed Dean into the desk at the front of the room, without taking his lips from Dean's, before resuming the roll of his hips with renewed fervour.

Dean quickly grew hot under his clothes and was glad when Castiel untucked his shirt from his slacks. As soon as he felt hands on his bare skin Dean keened loudly and bucked his hips forward, Castiel's hands pausing to grip his flesh hard.

Before Dean could register what was happening, Castiel had hooked his hands under Dean's thighs and lifted him onto the desk, his legs spread wide to bring their crotches close together. Dean's shirt was unbuttoned by Castiel's quick fingers leaving him free to press small, fevered kisses to Dean's naked torso, Dean's hands fisted in his dark hair.

“So good, Cas, I-  _Ugh_.” If anyone happened to pass by the room, Dean was sure they would hear clearly the noises he and Castiel were making. It was hot, humid in the classroom, heat from each other's bodies and warm breaths steaming up the air around them. Dean felt a line of sweat trickle down his back, could feel his hairline growing damp, but it didn't matter because he felt so so good pressed into that desk by Castiel's firm body.

Castiel straightened up, catching Dean's lower lip between his teeth tenderly while he made to tug his own shirt over his head. Dean's breath caught when Castiel broke the kiss and removed his black tee to reveal a tanned, lean chest decorated with several intricate tattoos. Castiel clutched urgently at Dean's thighs as Dean traced his fingers reverently over the thorny flowers climbing one side of Castiel's abdomen, the foreign lettering sitting just beside his navel, the small feather tattooed over his heart.

Castiel's gaze was intimate and piercing when he looked up, and Dean felt his long fingers sliding purposefully towards Dean's hard length. Whimpering slightly, Dean canted his crotch up to meet Castiel's lingering hand, the sudden pressure both a release and an agonising promise of something more.

Castiel swore under his breath - “Shit, Dean,  _fuck_  this is- Hottest thing I've  _ever_ -” - and Dean dropped his head to Castiel's shoulder as the other boy quickly unfastened Dean's pants and pushed them down his thighs. Dean's cock came free and slapped his stomach, the leaking tip leaving a trail of pre-come.

Dean thought he may have died and gone to heaven when Castiel ran a finger through the wetness on Dean's abdomen and brought it to his lips, a curious tongue reaching out to taste the liquid. Dean growled and scrabbled at the belt on Castiel's dark jeans, needing the smooth friction of skin on skin like oxygen.

“You taste so good, Dean,” Castiel purred as he helped Dean unbuckle his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor when they were finally undone.

Castiel was so hard and so near Dean could feel the heat from his body and it was too much but nowhere near  _enough_  and when Castiel leant in to bite playfully at Dean's neck he almost cried. Dean reached a tentative hand between their sweat-slick bodies and wrapped it around Castiel's cock, right at the base, and slowly moved his fist up and down the shaft several times before he found a rhythm that made Castiel bite harder and moan louder.

Dean breathed a litany of words against Castiel's flushed cheek, words like “beautiful” and “perfect”, but mostly it was “Castiel” or “ _Cas_ ”.

Castiel thrust into Dean's hand with quick snaps of his hips, breath coming hot and heavy against Dean's neck, and with a cry Dean felt Castiel's hand wrap firmly around his dick and begin pumping ruthlessly. Dean fell apart within minutes, all previous sense lost to a babble of incoherent sounds.

Castiel, for his part, continued to press perfect kisses to the juncture between Dean's neck and shoulder and used his free hand to pull Dean impossibly closer. The position made it difficult to pump their hands on each other's cocks, but Castiel was holding onto Dean for dear life and Dean couldn't find it in himself to complain.

A warmth coiled low in Dean's stomach as he neared his climax, and Castiel's increasingly stuttered thrusts suggested he was close too. Dean held his breath on a moan when his orgasm came slamming into him, toes curling and eyelids fluttering through the intense waves of pleasure. Castiel followed soon after, crying out softly against the bolt of Dean's jaw. Dean felt come fall in warm stripes across his stomach, lungs still heaving in the aftermath of his own orgasm.

Minutes passed from that moment to the point at which Dean felt fully lucid again. Drawing away from Castiel slightly, just enough to rest their foreheads together but still be pressed close, he caught Castiel's gaze with his own and offered a shaky smile.

Castiel returned the sentiment and leant forward to press his lips to Dean's, their mouths moving together languidly as Castiel's arms snaked around Dean to pull together their naked chests. Dean thought he should be bothered that their stomachs were covered with come, but his mind was more focused on Castiel's clever tongue working its way into his mouth.

Their lazy kisses slowly became just quick presses of lips before their mouths parted and Castiel rested his forehead on Dean's once again. He reached between their bodies to find Dean's hand and twined their fingers together, Dean's heart jumping in his chest at the unexpectedly tender contact.

Dean felt a smile, less shaky this time, break wide across his face. Anyone could find the pair in that room, no matter that Castiel was sure they would be safe, and Dean had skipped class for the first time in his life, which was sure to arouse suspicion, but Dean found it impossible to care. Be it the post-orgasm haze, the warmth of another body, or the slow bloom of something akin to  _fondness_  making his chest tight, but in that moment, Dean was blissfully happy.

Castiel looked down at their joined hands and hummed pensively.

“ _Definitely_  better than chemistry.”


End file.
